


Scutum

by mattaretto



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 20:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17494592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattaretto/pseuds/mattaretto





	Scutum

You weren’t there when it happened. You weren’t there when Steve sacrificed himself for all of humanity. You weren’t surprised. But you weren’t there. You were there when everyone came back. When people suddenly appeared from nowhere. In the very spots they had vanished. It was just as chaotic as when they had disappeared. 

After everything settled, even if it was just a little, you rushed to find everyone. One by one you found all of them. Sam. Bucky. Peter. Wanda. Natasha. T’Challa. Everyone but Steve. Frantic, you searched more. Your lungs burning as you pushed yourself to continue. 

Bucky finally grabbed you, wrapping his arms around you to force you to stop as your breathing picked up. You struggled in his grip. You needed to find him. He had to be okay. He had to still be here. He had to be. 

“Where is he? Tony, where he is? Where’s Steve?” Everyone refused to look at you, their faces falling at his name, “Where is he? What happened?” No one spoke, looking around to see who should speak. 

Sam was the one to speak up frist, “Steve, he... sacrificed himself. It was the only way. He, he didn’t tell you?” You stopped struggling, falling limp in Bucky’s arms. He’d sacrificed himself? How could he? Why would he? He’d told you he was going to retire after. That he wanted to settle down. Have a family. 

Did he know? Did he know it would come down to this? Did he know he would have to sacrifice himself? Did he know, that if he told you, you would have given up yourself instead? That you would have given up your life so that he could have his? Is that why he hadn’t told you? But then why had he told you he wanted to start a family? 

“He didn’t tell you.” Sam said, Bucky releasing you. 

“He didn’t tell me.” Your voice echoed, distant and distraught. Tony approached, Steve’s shield in his grip. He walked up to you, his suit damaged and skin showing. He looked as distraught as you. As pained as you felt. 

“He wanted you to have this.” He held out the shield, his knuckles turning white with his tight grip. You reached out slowly, taking it in your hands and staring down at the dirtied, red, white, and blue shield. Tony pulled out a letter, handing it to you. He really had known. You unfolded the letter slowly, afraid that once you opened there was no going back. That the chance Steve could come back would disappear. 

_ ‘Kai, you are my best friend. You were there for me when I got of the ice, in the search for Bucky, when the accords tore apart the team. You never left my side once and taught me so much. I owe you so much.  _

_ If you’re reading this, that means I did what had to be done. And I’m so sorry. But you have to know this was for the greater good. I know you’re probably angry. Angry that I didn’t tell you. That I left you. But I couldn’t have told you. You would have sacrificed yourself. And the world needs you. The world needs you more than it needs me.  _

_ I’m a man out of my time. I should have died all those years ago. I should have died saving the world when I crashed that plane. It’s only fitting that I die now, saving the world one final time.  _

_ I trust no one more than you to carry the mantle of Captain America. I know it’s a lot of pressure, but I know that you can do it.  _

_ Steve.’ _

“What now, Captain?” Hearing those directed toward you, you fell to your knees, leaning against the shield. Captain, captain. You were Captain America now. 


End file.
